Yuni
Yuni (ユニ, Yuni) is an original character created by fivetail. Background Yuni is a product of her father's family, a small Shinobi clan specializing in militarized calligraphy (the hand-creation of tags and scrolls.) Her mother was a kunoichi who married into the family, and for an unknown reason, ran away from the village shortly after Yuni's birth. Konoha ANBU tracked her down soon after, and she was killed for defecting. Because of the disgrace Yuni's mother brought upon the family name, Yuni was raised from a young age to make amends for her mother's betrayal by surpassing her as a kunoichi. Graduating from the Academy at the normal age of 12, Yuni got along with her two teammates well enough, in spite of the fact they didn't make a very strong team. As a group, they trained for two years to enter the Chuunin exams, only to fail partway through the exams on their first try. After another year's worth of training together, they reapplied. Despite only being the second strongest member of the team (beneath Shuji,) Yuni took the responsibility of planning strategies for their success. Her improvised teamwork and quick-thinking is what ultimately got her promoted to Chuunin at the age of 15, in spite of the fact neither herself nor her teammates passed the final stage of the exams. Things went well for about a year, until she led her team on a routine mid-rank mission far from the village, and had a brief run-in with pre-Akatsuki Hidan. He overpowered the team easily, killing one of Yuni's teammates before heavily injuring Yuni and leaving her for dead. Since that incident, Yuni's proficiency for teamwork and her faith in her status within the village fell to the wayside as she underwent an existential crisis, and became increasingly obsessed with finding the individual who was stronger for having faith against everything she was taught. She studied what she could of the criminal's religious beliefs, travelling between missions and gradually isolating herself from everything and everyone but her goal. For two years, she found more and more empowerment in the cult's religion, and, after learning everything she could, tracked her would-be murderer down during his yearly compulsory pilgrimage to holy land. She had a new outlook on life. He had a new cloak. Personality Yuni is a polite, amicable, and curious young woman. Although calm and soft-spoken, she is not a shy girl. She’s expressive, yet mellow, and does not normally show extremities of emotions (she’ll rarely raise her voice, and she doesn’t cry in front of others.) When she finds a cause to believe in, she is dedicated and loyal to a self-destructive fault. With thanks to her father's treatment of her mother's death, Yuni grew up with a very clear understanding and acceptance that death is a common occurrence in her world. Because of this, she does not grieve or dwell on the deaths of those close to her for very long, leading some to consider her heartless; this trait led to the breakdown of her friendship with Shuji after the brutal murder of their teammate (who was the youngest, and considered the baby of their group.) Yuni is not squeamish, nor is she reluctant to kill, making her a prime candidate for assassination missions. Appearance Yuni has long, black hair, and silver eyes. Her excessive practice with her own Chakra thread Jutsu left her fingertips permanently burned. She's very self-conscious about her hands, and wears special gloves to hide them. During their first meeting, Hidan performed his curse on her. She has a large impalement scar through her abdomen from the incident. After she becomes Hidan's student, she self-flagellates on a regular basis. Although being a practicing Jashinist allows her to heal faster, her back is completely covered with scars from whipping. Abilities When she was a student at the academy, Yuni was notorious for being terrible at controlling the flow of her Chakra, making her mediocre with even basic skills such as kunai and shuriken tossing. With hard work, she became decent enough to graduate--however, due to her lack of skill, she decided against specializing in the various tags and scrolls of her father's clan. As a Genin, and while under the supervision of her Sensei, Yuni experimented with a variety of different skills, eventually trying out puppetry. While the use of puppets themselves unsettled her, she discovered she could wield Chakra threads quite well, and she built her skills around this strength. Yuni utilizes Chakra threads to control the speed, direction, and location of her weapons after they've been thrown. This ability is normally used as a set-up to use one of three Lightning Release skills designed to electrocute one or more opponents at a time. Sometimes, if she can get close enough to her opponent, she can attach Chakra lines to their weapons and control them from a distance by surprise. Her threads are also strong enough to be weaved together and used as rope. Later, Yuni also trains in the use of a medium-sized kusarigama, after being inspired by the weapon used by Hidan. Yuni does not possess any form of doujutsu. Any fanwork depicting her without pupils is a stylistic choice for atmosphere and does not reflect actual changes to her appearance. Yuni does not acquire Hidan's curse technique or his immortality. Hidan's immortality was unique to his character, and the author believes his curse technique was one he developed to take advantage of this immortality. However, the author also believes that rituals performed by regular Jashinists require regular sessions of self-injury and bloodletting, which may be more accessible to normal, non-immortal Jashinists by incorporating some form of medical Ninjutsu following the ritual. As a practicing Jashinist, Yuni has access to these skills, and knows how to heal herself (and only herself) after minor to moderate injury. These skills are not recognized by her as "medical Ninjutsu," but rather as a positive effect of Jashinist rituals. Status Trivia * Favourite Food: Konpeito, Mochi * Least Favourite Food: Tsukemono * Person she would like to fight: Tenten * Hobby: Calligraphy References Intro: http://dedmerath.deviantart.com/art/Commision-allismine-106559857 Body shot: http://cookieholicnyu.deviantart.com/art/COM-fivetail-544906297 Chakra threads: http://fivetail.deviantart.com/art/Pulling-the-Strings-545790956[[Category:FINAL]] Category:Female Category:Konohagakure